


And he forgot.

by FrenchToastie



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Teachers, Amnesia, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchToastie/pseuds/FrenchToastie
Summary: He was the last person Steve expected to walk through those doors. And he was scared about what it might mean....Steve is a teacher back at Arcadia Oaks high, where he grew up. It was the last thing he thought he'd be doing by the time he turned 30...





	1. And like that he appeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah? Hello? First troll hunters fic...okay. i kinda suck at writing beginings of storkes but if ya stick with me it gets better over time i swear! 
> 
> I kept having dreams where the cast of trollhunters ended up becoming teachers. Then it turned into a story in my head... and now its a fic, for whoever to enjoy.  
> Feel free to ask questions or give any critiques. I am all ears :D

Following your step-Dads footsteps in becoming the coach of your old high school would seem like the worst life choice a young man could make. If you had told a 16 year old Steve Palchuk this, he’d probably spit on you or throw something at you in disgust. He was Steve Palchuk afterall. King of the school. Favourite guy all around. And he was going to do something great. While he did do some pretty great things (like saving all of Arcadia and basically the world before he turned 18) he still found himself at the age of 30 throwing dodgeballs at greasy teens in Arcadia Oaks High’s gym hall.

“Alright everyone!” Steve booms across the hall as the bell calling for class dismissal rings. “Don’t forget we’re changing over to the summer program on monday, which means we’ll be swimming. So unless you want to spend the term wearing lost property shorts that have been around since before I went here, i’d think wisely about remembering your kit!”

The weekend was about to hit and god could Steve not wait. This week had been so bad, stressful felt like an understatement. First his boss had decided to hire an extra “hand” to help with gym classes, but the guy was an idiot. His name was Todd and Steve despised him. Then he was put on the summer fling dance committee, having to both chaperone and help plan the whole thing. He will never understand why they didn’t let the students vote for the nominees choice of theme anymore, that way he wouldn't have Jessica and Alex arguing his ear about whether to have an underwater theme or a noughties theme. Not to mention he still had to fill out a bunch of appointment cards and forms for kids coming to see him. Turns out Steve’s a pretty decent guidance counselor, so while they wait for a new one, he is the stand in. And to top it all off a bunch of papers had been flung his way after it was announced that Nuñez would be going on maternity leave in a couple weeks. Not that he wasn’t happy for his friends, (although a tad jealous Jim and Claire had been able to keep their relationship together for that long) he just didn’t appreciate having to mark over 50 poorly written physics papers.

So yes the weekend couldn’t come sooner. But before he could get to sleeping for 12 hours straight, he had one last obstacle in his way. A staff meeting to introduce the person who would be covering for Nuñez. Apparently to make this mysterious teacher feel welcome and comfortable, the school decided they should shadow and take a couple lessons before Claire leaves, to get used to things. The blonde haired man supposed it could be worse, as he walked through the halls to the staff room after locking up the gym.  
“Apparently they used to go here,” he says aloud, “Maybe I know them? I hope to God I didn’t bully them. That would be…” He sucks in a breath through his teeth, “awkward.”

~~><~~

Driving up to his old school was a weird sensation. It had been 12 years since he’d left, and now here he was back again. But as a teacher. It was all too surreal. The man exited his car, stretching out his limbs for they would often get cramped because of their length. The principal would be meeting him in the main office and will be introducing him to the other staff. So he walked, muscle memory kicking into gear, towards the entrance to the school. 

After meeting with the principle, filling out paperwork, being given a class list and the curriculum and shaking the old man's hand far to many times, it was time to meet his colleagues. Principal Cohan had briefly mentioned that two other staff members had also attended school here. The possibility that he knew them was exciting to say the least, it would make integrating into the school that much easier. Although the dark haired man did worry whether he would recognise them or not, so he supposed he’d rather not know them. To avoid awkwardness.

~~><~~

Walking through the heavy door to the teachers lounge, Steve was greeted by a warm smile from Claire. Many years ago he would’ve taken that smile as a way to torment Jim as if to suggest Claire and Steve where a thing. But that was long in the past. Instead he does his best to muster up a similar smile before taking a seat next to her. 

“You look awful…” The dark haired woman made a concerned face, “you holding up okay?”

Steve sighed, “It's been a looooong week Nuñez. A long week.” He slouches in his chair and closes his eyes, trying to relax before the meeting started. Claire lightly punches him in the arm.

“Claire!”

“Aw, don’t pretend like that hurt. Anyway, you’ll have plenty of time to relax on the weekend. Jim’s been working on this recipe for weeks, and so far it sounds amazing,”

“Can I know what it is?”

“Nope, it's a surprise.”

“How do you know i’m gonna like it if you don’t tell me what it is?” Steve sits up a bit and playfully pokes Claire in the chest, “How do you know that i'm not allergic to one of the ingredients? Huh?”

“Well for one,” Claire copies the blonde mans gesture, “you love Jim’s cooking. Two, it's got sweet potato fries and you love those.” These were two arguments that steve couldn’t deny. As much as it pained him to admit he liked Lakes food.  
“And three, if you die it just means more food for the rest of us,” Claire says this with a smirk, her hand lightly rubbing circles on her swollen stomach. She must’ve been about 8 months along now?  
“I'm sure that me and Luna wont mind,”

“I swear that baby will let you eat anything.” Claire hums in agreement, still smiling at Steve.  
They fall into a comfortable silence as other staff members make their way into the room, making teas and coffees. Carrying bundles of quizzes needing to be marked and all looking slightly dead.

“Do you think we know them?” Steve asks after a while.  
“Who?”  
“The new teacher,”  
“hmm,” Claire thinks, “Maybe? I mean Cohan said he was around our age so we might?” Looking to her left she sees that the blonde’s face has fallen. It looks sad. 

“Do you think it could be…” the man trails off.  
“Oh Steve, I know he was important to you.” She knew exactly what he was suggesting. As much as she wished it too, she didn’t have much hope.  
“He was important to all of us, but it's been four years since he contacted any of us. If we were going to find him. It wouldn’t be here.” She puts a gentle hand on his shoulder, trying to support her friend. Steve sighs.  
“I know. I Know you’re right. But i’m aloud to hope.” And with these final words Steve and the rest of the room go quiet, with Claire’s hand still on his shoulder, as Principal Cohan enters the room.

“I’d just like to say thank you to everyone for staying tonight, as I am aware that you all have plans on this friday evening. So I appreciate your genero…. Wheres Todd?” Cohan looked curiously around the room, then harshly at Steve. “Where is he Mr Palchuck? What have you done with my son?”

“I haven’t done anything with him,” Steve was not in the mood to get into another argument about Todd. “Maybe he went to the bathroom? Now can we continue with the meeting?”  
Cohan clears his throat as if to disapprove of Steve and his tone, but the blonde was too tired to care.

“Well, continuing on. I appreciate all of your generosity in giving up your free time to help our new teacher settle in. As you should all Know Ms Nuñez will be going on maternity leave in a couple weeks so this new teacher will be her sub.” During this he had been motioning towards Claire, promptly causing the room to stare at her as she gave a little wave out of the awkwardness of it all. 

“Now let's not drag this on longer than it needs to be.” With that the older man walks to the door and opens it to gesture for a figure to come in. The figure is quite tall, with lanky features. He has short messy black hair sat atop his head and a pair of black glasses placed clumsily on the bridge of his nose. He looks tired and anxious, but friendly nonetheless. 

Claire’s hand grips tighter around Steves arm as he looks and fully realises who he is looking it.

“Everyone, this is Mr Elijah Pepperjack, I hope you all make him feel welcome.”

Elijah speaks up nervousness slightly coating his voice, “It’s nice to meet you all.”

Steve feels like he’s going to throw up.


	2. And he was different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s foot starts tapping on the floor. He needs an excuse to leave, he can’t deal with this. Did Eli just say 12 years? Why hadn’t he said anything to him yet? He really was going to be sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH! I ACTUALLY WROTE THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> I just wanna quickly say thannk you for all the support i've been given after the first chapter. Its whats motivating me to continue writing.
> 
> Thank thank you lovelies and i hope you enjoy this next chapter

 

_“Steve i’ve been thinking…” The dark haired boy crawled up the bed to his boyfriend, lying on his back. Eye’s on the ceiling, silently watching the glow in the dark stars that had been carefully placed in the patterns of constellations. Steve turns on his side to face Eli and hums softly._

_“I… what would happen- or rather what would you think if i moved… away?”_

_Steve's face scrunches up in confusion._

_“Move away? What-”_

_“Hypothetically,” Eli cuts in. Steve responds with a quizzical look._

_“That’s random. Man, it feels wrong just thinking about it. You not being around,” he chuckles awkwardly, “Things would be lonely and I would miss you a lot. More than alot. But you’re not leaving so I don’t need to think about it.”_

_A silence stays between them. Not comfortable, like they are so used to, but strained and thick._

_Eli sniffs, shifting his arm to his face to rub his eyes on his sleeve._

_It's not long before Steve catches on_

_“Oh my God, you’re actually moving away…” Steve sits up, looking down onto the boy next to him. He looks so small, curling in on himself and looking miserable._

_“My mom,” Eli speaks through sniffles, trying to wipe aways the tears that are slowly appearing in his eyes. “Mom got offered a job… at  Princeton, working as a professor.”_

_Steve is at a loss. Speechless almost. He has to say something. Anything._

_“But, that's a good thing right? I mean, it’s not that far away? Right?” Eli joins Steve sitting up on the bed, pulling his knees to his chest and sobbing harder than before._

_“It’s in New Jersey,”_

_“NEW JERSEY? That’s on the other side of the the country!” Steve had started to panic. He had spent so long trying to be good enough to have Eli by his side, and now that was all being taken away. Eli was his rock, his support and it felt like his entire world was crashing down._

_“Don’t you think I know that Steve! I don’t want to go. She says it’ll be good for me, she said that it’ll be good to start a fresh.”_

_“Thats bullshit!” Steve snaps, “You could stay here with me, mom wouldn’t mind. She loves you like another son. You could, you can-”_

_“I’ve already tried that!” Neither of the boys remember when this became an argument, “I’ve tried everything, she won’t listen.”_

_“There’s got to be someway you can stay . You can’t just, leave. We need you here…I need you here...” Elijah just shakes his head softly, there was nothing. The silence returns, thicker this time. It was like a bomb had dropped, destroying everything they had created._

_“When?”_

_“18th of June,”_

_“You already know a date? That’s 2 months away. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” His breathe hitches in his throat. “Were you even going to tell me?” His tone is accusatory, being so far in denial he can do nothing but try to force the blame onto whatever was most convenient._

_Eli’s head shoots up, shocked._

_“Of course I was. You really think I would leave without a goodbye? And it’s not like we won’t ever see each other again. We can text and call everyday, and I can come visit in the holidays,” The dark haired teen reaches out to his boyfriend, gently stroking his cheek, trying to look him in the eye. Although he feels as if the situation should be reversed. “It’s going to be okay,”_

_“I’ve gotta go… think.” With that the blonde stands, not facing the boy on the bed._

_“What do you - Where are you going?”_

_Steve halts in the doorway, he sighs._

_“It’s a lot to process Pepperjack. I’ll uh, i’ll text you later.” And with that he was gone, leaving Elijah in his room sobbing gently in the dark._

 

~~><~~

 

Mr Cohan clears his throat, “Yes well, Mr Pepperjack you shall be taking over Ms Nuñez’s position. In the meantime before she leaves, you will be shadowing her and helping in lessons to become accustomed with the students at the school,”

“Claire?” Eli had not been paying attention to Principal Cohans speech. Instead he had been trying to work out why the woman in front of him seemed so familiar.

“Ah, I see you two know each other already. That’ll make this go a lot smoother. Now if you don’t mind taking a seat while I continue with the meeting.”

 

Eli begins to make his way over to the familiar face. Thanking whatever Gods were out there that he remembered her.

 

Steve however was not thanking any Gods. Instead he wanted to be out of that room as soon as possible. Eli hadn’t even looked at Steve, like he was walking into a room full of complete strangers. Apart from Claire? It was like the walls were closing in. Everyone was too close. He felt suffocated. He couldn’t breathe. Nothing felt real. He _needed_ to get out of that room.

 

“Claire!”

 

Oh no.

 

“Gosh this is crazy, what are the odds your working here.”

“Yeah its.. its crazy,” Claire wasn’t sure what to do. What was she supposed to say? Hey Eli why did you disappear for four years? Why was he acting like nothing was wrong? And most importantly, why hadn’t he noticed Steve? It really was crazy.

“I haven’t seen you in years? What - what happened?”

“It hasn’t been since I moved away right? That must’ve been, 12 years ago? You haven’t changed abit, well I mean you have,” Eli falters slightly as he gestures to the woman's protruding stomach. Claire’s laughs awkwardly, did he just say 12 years?

 

Steve’s foot starts tapping on the floor. He needs an excuse to leave, he can’t deal with this. Did Eli just say 12 years? Why hadn’t he said anything to him yet? He really was going to be sick.

 

“Is he okay?” Eli had noticed the man to the left of Claire looking scarily pale. She turned her head to face the trembling man beside her. She puts a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezes it, softly speaking to him words that Eli can’t hear.

He felt he had to do something.

“Do you want me to get some water?”

This triggered a response out of the pale man. He seemed familiar now, however he couldn’t put a name to the face. The man looked shocked, scared, like he had seen a ghost. They locked eyes for just a moment, and before Eli could ask anything else, the man had fled the room.

 

~~><~~

 

Steve was hunched over the toilet bowl of the staff bathroom. He really had been sick. He had so many questions running through his head. None of them he could find a reasonable answer too. All he knew was that was definitely Elijah Leslie Pepperjack and he looked at Steve like he was a stranger. He wanted to stay locked in this bathroom forever, so he wouldn’t have to face what was outside. But he couldn’t, he had enough logical thought left to know that wasn’t possible. Plus the floor was disgusting in here. Using his hands on the toilet to steady himself, he begins to stand on weak legs until he is fully upright. He flushes the toilet and heads to the sink. Turning on the tap he fills up his mouth with the water, not caring if it was drinkable, just wanting the vile taste of puke out of his mouth. He gargle then spits, watching it all go down the drain.

 

He looks up and faces himself in the mirror. He was still pale as a sheet with the exception of his flushed cheeks. His eyes looked tired and sore, still wet with tears that had been begrudgingly forced out when he was hunched over the toilet, emptying out his lunch. His blonde hair, which was normally kept tidily swept back was sticking up in all directions and his shirt was soaked in sweat. He looked awful to put it bluntly.

He rubbed his face with his hand. He needed to get home and go to bed. Hoping, silently praying, that this was all some sick nightmare he couldn’t wake up from. The phone in his pocket buzzed.

 

**Claire-**

Steve? This is really weird. I'm so sorry, but let me know where you are and i’ll make something up to come find you.   _17:44_

 

**Steve-**

don’t bother im going home _17:45_

i’ll see you tomorrow _17:45_

 

**Claire-**

Ok. Text me if you need anything, or call if you need to talk. I don’t imagine you’d want to right now, but just know im here. Get some rest Steve. _17:46_

 

**Steve-**

Night _17:48_

Claire was right. He did not want to talk. At least not right now. Right now he really needed a shower.

 

~~><~~

 

The staff room had fallen quite when Steve had rushed out of the room, but the meeting quickly continued, with most of the staff either too tired or caught up in work to care knowing they’d ask him about it on monday. Principal Cohan continued on by explaining the list of events and meetings that would be going on in the next week, and once again introducing Elijah to the staff wishing that they would treat him well in the next couple months. With that the meeting was over.

 

“The schools not really changed much has it?” Eli starts, trying to prompt a conversation with Claire as she stood and collected her things from the desk beside her.

“Oh, uh no? I guess not. I haven’t really thought of it much.” She had but this was weird. More than weird, it was disturbing. She wanted to question it, she had to at some point, but the timing wasn’t right. She hadn’t quite processed what had just happened herself. She couldn’t imagine how her friend must be feeling. Not to mention the irony of this entire situation.

Here Eli was in the flesh standing before her. An awkward but kind smile on his face acting as if nothing was wrong. Like he hadn’t dropped of the face of the earth and now suddenly appeared again with no warning.

She’d somehow made her way to the car park, he legs working on autopilot as she pondered.

 

“Did you need a ride home, Claire?”

 

“Huh? Oh no, Jim’s picking me up. Thanks though.”

 

“Jim? As in Jim Lake Jr? You guys are still together? That's incredible,”

 

“Hah, yeah it really is,” _It shouldn’t be such a shock. You know this._ “Speak of the devil.” As if right on cue, a silver prius drives up to the outside of the lobby. The door to the driver's seat opens and out climbs Jim. His hair looked a mess, his face was flushed underneath the flour that had settled there. He was still in his work wear, covered head to toe in half chefs attire half casual clothes.

 

“Im so sorry im late!” Jim announces as he bounds his way over to his fiancé.

 

“You’re perfectly on time,” she brings a hand up to his face and wipes of some on the flour onto her finger, “and you look a mess.” She chuckled a bit before wiping her finger on Jim's apron.

 

“Really? And yeah no kidding,”

“Well i’m glad you're here now. I want to get home asap.” She smiles softly as she pulls down her fiancé to gently kiss him.

“Hmmm, it's a good job I rushed here then,” he says through the kiss,

Until their interrupted by a cough. Jim and Claire both stand up straight, as if they were teenagers who had been caught making out by a teacher or parent.

“Haha…” Jim turns to his left, “oh you must be the new sub for Claire? Well good luck with every- HOLY FUCK ELI?”

Jim looks between Claire and his old friend in disbelief, mouth agape.

“I can’t believe this! You came back. What happened to you? You just kind’ve disappeared. What did you tell Steve? Actually where is Ste-” Suddenly a hand is slapped over his mouth. Claire’s face is serious.

 

“Steve went home already, he wasn’t feeling well.” She removes the hand from Jim’s mouth and lowers it down to his hand to start pulling him towards the car. “It was great seeing you again Eli, have a good weekend.”

 

“Who’s Steve? Is he someone I should know?”

 

 _What_. Jim looks shocked. While Claire looks disappointed.

 

“Um, yes he was the guy that ran out earlier. He…” she pauses, briefly looking at her love to help find her words. “He was in our year,”

 

“Yes. I wasn’t sure if you remembered him or not? But clearly you don’t… so that’s… fine.” Jim explained. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but going along with Claires plan (?) seemed to be the best option.

 

“O-oh, well in that case he does look familiar.” He thinks for a bit then continues, “You’ve changed a lot though Jim. You’re a chef? I never knew you liked cooking.”  Jim once again flits his eyes between Claire and Eli. Mostly in confusion. But also in disbelief, as if he was expecting them to come out and say this was a prank. However when that time didn’t come Jim knew this was real. He knew this could be a serious problem.

 

“Yeah, always have. Anyway it's getting pretty late now, we should be heading back now. Nice to see you again Eli. Have a good rest of your evening.”

And with that they parted ways waving goodbye to each other as they got into their cars and drove off. The journey home for Claire and Jim was quite apart from the radio which attempted to fill the sound void. Before they knew it they had reached their driveway. They both stayed seated and buckled.

 

In unison they turn to face each other.

 

“This is a problem…”

“A big problem…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i dont like how i ended it. But it'll have to do for the moment. Ill probably go back and change some things when its not 2 am and i can think straight aha.
> 
> Anyway im making drawings to show my interpretations of the aged up characters which i will be posting on my art tumblr @frenchtoastiedoodles so keep an eye out ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh I wonder what this means???
> 
> Just to say i am much better at art and run the @askthecreepslayerz ask blog on tumblr so if you want cheesy art, and good good boys go give it a cheeky follow ;)


End file.
